


Late Nights

by Songs_and_fairytales



Category: British Actor RPF, Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/M, Ficlet, Mattex, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-10
Updated: 2019-01-10
Packaged: 2019-10-08 00:17:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17375909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Songs_and_fairytales/pseuds/Songs_and_fairytales
Summary: It was the third night in a row she was woken by the sounds of tiny whines and tonight it was definitely his turn.





	Late Nights

“Matt…” she waited for a moment hoping the whining sounds would make him stir. He didn't move. “Matt.”

“Huh” he finally responded as the back of her hand made contact with his face.

“Matt, Winnie's up.” She said in her half asleep voice. He didn't move. “Matt!”

“I'm up.” He said as she pulled the covers from him and wrapped herself in a cocoon. “Why am I up?” He shivered slightly as he sat up trying to figure out why he was awoken in the middle of the night. Alex merely harrumphed and pulled the blankets tighter around herself. Matt scrubbed his face again “Alex sweetheart it's the middle of the night.”

“Can't you hear Winnie crying?” He couldn't, but he could hear the exasperation in her voice. “She probably wet her bed again and it's your turn.” It took him a minute, but at the sound of Winnie's small cries his brain finally caught up. He leaned over Alex and looked down at the bed on the floor. There, sitting on her hind legs with the biggest saddest eyes Matt had ever seen was their new puppy Winnie.

Matt reached down to pick her up and just like that, the puppy whines ceased. “Alex love, look” he placed the puppy next to where he assumed Alex's head lay, “she just wants you to love her.”

“Matt she's your puppy,” Alex murmured from under the covers. “You promised when we got her that I wouldn't have to do the puppy training,” she whined.

“This isn't training. Winnie just wants your love, don't you my little angel.” Matt begins cooing at the puppy and the sound of Matt fawning over the tiny animal melts her heart and her exasperation at being woken up at 2 am for the third night in a row.  

“Besides love, she's got good tastes and loves you more than me.” She finally emerged from her blanket cocoon only to see Winnie licking Matt's face and Matt with the biggest grin he has. She smiles and gives the puppy a scratch behind the ear and tugs both Matt and Winnie down for a goodnight snuggle.

**Author's Note:**

> The Mattex Discord was sad so I wrote them a ficlet.


End file.
